Wendy's Meat
by QualityIsOurRecipe
Summary: Wendy is nervous for the 48th anniversary of Wendy's fast food chain.
1. Wendy's Meat Chapter 1

Wendy's Meat Chapter 1

She looked up at her dark ceiling, she could smell a whiff of fresh beef being pulled off the trucks to be cooked. She could not sleep in any longer as today was a very important day for her.

"WENDY," her father shouted, "GET UP AND DRESSED QUICK."

Her tight skinny body ached from the pleasurable night she had yesterday evening. She slipped on her blue and white striped dress, and carefully pulling up her knee high socks she checked her phone to see a text someone had sent her last night at 3:42 am.

"Your meat really is fresh ;)," the text said .

Being under the influence that evening, she could not seem to remember the exact events that took place, but she did remember one thing. His long white cock was the one she had dreamed about, but it was not just her imagination. She could still feel the silhouette of his body forcing his meat into her as he slipped away into the night leaving only the memories of his cock ingrained into her pussy.

She had to find him again, and make him into her personal sex toy, but who was he? She tried to remember her night, but blurry visions of drugs and alchohol flooded her mind. She looked back at her phone, the number was unfamiliar to her. She tried calling it, recieving only a direct straight to voicemail.

"Damnit," she groaned, "...his phones dead."

"WENDY, HURRY UP," her father Dave shouted.

Caught up in her infatuation with her last night's mystery meat she had forgotten all about the forty-eighth anniversary of the Wendy's fast food chain.

She quickly put her shoes on and ran downstairs.

The kitchen filled with almost the entire Wendy's menu, was not a welcoming place for breakfast, as they usually did not have the time to fix breakfast they seldomly ate it, but today was special.

As Wendy ate her food, she began to become worried. Because she had just turned eighteen, her extremely loving father found numerous ways to take advantage of her. He stated it was to transform her into a stronger woman, but everyone knew he had other motives. Who could blame him? Skinny waist, but large hips, amazing curves that were perfect to hold, and breast large enough to feed an army. Why shouldn't he want to show her off to the world?

And that is why she was responsible for giving the famous speech her father Dave Thomas was known for giving every year to all the fast food chains of the world.

It made her nervous thinking about talking in front of all of Wendy's fierce competitors. The charismatic Burger King, the luscious lips from Dairy Queen, and the strangely judgmental cows from Chick-fila, but none were as scary and mysterious as Ronald.


	2. Wendy's Meat Chapter 2

Wendy's Meat Chapter 2

Ronald McDonald, Wendy's strongest competitor. His fast food chain, an international tycoon, made Wendy shudder with fear. Everything about him was mysterious, his white painted skin, his curly red hair, that large clown nose. Even if it was a little silly it still made Wendy quake in her dress, but some part of her wanted him. The way he took pride in the kitchen, with his muscles bulging out of his clown suit, and the way he made children laugh were all major turn-ons for her. She pinched herself for thinking like that. "Ronald McDonald, Wendy's biggest competition," she thought, "I can't possibly think about him like this." She had to treat him like her enemy if she wanted the Wendy's franchise to strive.

She finished her breakfast, with excellent timing the limousine had arrived to take her to the event. On the ride there she went over her speech a few times in her head, she did not want to mess up and embarrass herself and the franchise.

As she walked into the Wendy's HQ she received another text from last nights lover. "I can't wait to see you today 3," the text stated. Wendy racked her mind trying to understand what the text meant. "Would he be at the 48th anniversary to see her," she asked herself? The thought of seeing him made her drenched, but that was quickly ended by the thought of him seeing her give the speech today. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of him, but she decided not to worry about it as she walked through the foyer of the building she brushed pass Colonel Sanders and Little Caesar only to receive another text. As she moved her head down to read the text she bumped into his shoulder.

"Hey, I was looking for you," he said.

She looked up at his hulking figure, his complexion blinded her, making her freeze with fear.

"H-h-hello," she stuttered.

"Come with me," he replied, "...I wanna show you something."

Before she could disagree, he grab her hands and pulled Wendy to the nearest elevator.

"W-w-wait I h-have to go," she said until he closed the elevator doors and clicked the button to go to the 34th floor.

Breaking out of the shock of the event she pulled away and backed away from him.

"What are you trying to do," she yelled.

"Why are you yelling, I'm right here," he said as he put his arm right above her shoulder.

He was staring at her like she was a piece of meat ready to be slaughtered and eaten. She started to move around him when he grabbed her hand with his other arm.

She gasped, but her body could not control itself. His hand on hers was making her wet and she couldn't hide it anymore. Especially as he pulled her dress up and grabbed her pussy through her panties.

She moaned, but she felt ashamed of how he made her feel.

"What's wrong babe, don't girls your age like clowns," Ronald said smirking.


	3. Wendy's Meat Chapter 3

Wendy's Meat Chapter 3

"Ronald, stop it," she moaned, staring at him with her innocent seductive eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and let it happen!" he barked at her while he unzipped his yellow jumper pants.

"Ronald! No!" she screamed as she pushed Ronald away.

He paused and looked at her with his cold forty-five-year-old eyes "Do not ever tell me NO!" Ronald then slapped the fuck out of Wendy and then ripped the dress off of Wendy. "We still have 17 floors," he groped her breast pulling her legs up to his waist just enough to stick his throbbing meaty love corn cob into her leathery musk husk. "I am going to fill you till you are a bloody sack."

"No Ronald I don't want this," she screamed.

"That is not what you said last night," he smirked.

He then continued to rape her, as she started to cry.

She looked up at the elevator light.

Only 11 more floors left

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

"Psh." The elevator went dark.

Only Ronald Mcdonalds's illuminated face glowed in the dark.

"I am going to give you the good time rape now. Let us try ass rape, mouth rape, and ear..."

She continued to cry as he pleasured her ass, ear, and mouth. She knew that no one would be able to save her lady lumps from Ronald McDonald.

"Let me try something new." He took off his pants completely and then set her onto the ground. He held her neck, choking her as she cried. He then proceeded to shove his ass into her mouth suffocating her and then she died.

"I am being the Univers God, well you wanna gay with me."

Maybe ;)

Hemora say "Why she say sly-wink and not just do sly-wink

we don't know

Silly homo we are frineds

freidns don't gay

Then Wendy awokend from dead and smooch MIcky D be best friends and ahave bigh babuis food..


End file.
